Courageous
by TheDemonsWithin
Summary: Erica has been living on her own for years, trying to figure out a way to take down her parents, who want to take over the world. But what will happen when she falls in love with a shy, white haired boy who'd do anything to protect her?
1. The Before

**Author's Note: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading my story! And it is my first story, so it's probably not going to be good... Though all constructive criticism is welcome, please don't completely degrade my story. I'm new here and still desperately trying to figure things out! So enjoy! Oh, and also, I do NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! But how awesome would that be?~~~**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wish my parents were still around... But then I remember they're totally evil and want to take over the world. Then I'm all better. I'm still lonely sometimes, but I think it's better to stay good and alone than evil and with family. Now, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. I'll explain.<p>

Okay, so when I was born, I lived a pretty normal life. I kept living that normal life up until my sixth birthday. Flashback time! So little six-year-old me was super excited for my birthday. It wasn't a party, because I was home-schooled and didn't have any friends. I didn't care though, I had my parents. I should probably mention that my parents didn't exactly act... average. Like, when I finished for the day in school, my parents would train me. You know, like teach me to fight? Also, they had these weapons. I wasn't allowed to use them until I was six. That's why I was so excited for my sixth birthday.

On that day, my mother taught me how to use a plasma-gun. It's a gun that shoots out this sticky, putrid, green slime that slowly melts off flesh. I know what you're thinking, a six-year-old would kill someone with a plasma-gun. But I wasn't actually too normal either. I had a rather advanced intelligence level, and I was extremely strong and fast for my age. Anyway, the first time I shot, my mom made me shoot one of my old dolls. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to upset my mom. So I shot the doll. And hit it. I felt horrible and wanted to cry, but then I noticed my parents laughing. Back then, I just thought they were really happy with me. Now I realize that they were imagining that doll as a disobedient human. And they'd just watched their daughter murder it. That was evil laughter. Sickening, isn't it?

After that day, they taught me to use many other weapons. All of which I was great with. I only ever hurt myself once. I was supposed to shoot a bird's nest out of a tree, but at the last second, I noticed some baby birds in it. I desperately tried to miss them by jerking the gun out of their direction. And right into my arm. Deadly mistake. I screamed in pain, and my parents ran to my side. I remember my dad saying "Is it hurt?!" That's right. I'm just an "it" to them.

As I began feeling my flesh begin to burn in a way so horrendous it felt like my entire arm was on fire, my mother quickly doused the wounded area in a blueish liquid. Once the liquid touched the surface of my skin, the pain quickly subsided, and I felt as good as new. Through my remaining tears, I asked what she had healed my arm with. All she answered was "the antidote", which, to this day, I still don't know what it was, how it works, or what it's made from. All I know is it healed my arm, yet also left a massive scar. I also remember crying once again after my father picked up the plasma-gun and shot the nest and young birds in it. He sneered and didn't try to comfort me whatsoever, though my mother did mumble something about him "going too far", then hugging me tightly. Once my mother had reprimanded him, he apologized and ruffled my short brown hair.

I know you're probably mentally scolding me now for not realizing who my parents were at this point. But you should understand that other times, when my mother and father weren't teaching me to fight or plotting, they were incredibly loving. They did the classic parent things, like reading me stories, tucking me in every night, playing baseball with me in the backyard. It's just when they lost themselves or forgot to keep their calm that anything suspicious went on. That, and the fact that, despite my intelligence, I was incredibly naïve.

Finally, when I was ten, I figured out who my parents really were. I found this book, and in it were plans to take over the world and enslave all humans. Unfortunately for me, my mom caught me reading it. At first, she wasn't too worried. She figured I'd just help. But I didn't like hurting people and refused to. That's when my dad showed up behind me with a plasma-gun. "Then I guess you've become inefficient. And there'll be no room in our new world for inefficiency," he said. He then tried to shoot me, but all my years of training had paid off. I dodged, then ran and spun around him, grabbing the gun in the process. Then I grabbed my laptop and ran.

I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I knew I'd put a large the distance between us, but I was still scared. I was alone, in the woods, and it was dark. I walked a little way and saw a small cabin. I walked in. "Hello?... Anyone here?" No reply. It was warmer in here than outside, though it was dark. I set my gun and laptop down and looked around. CRASH! I jumped and quickly turned, striking a fighting pose. I looked down and saw a small puppy, covered in pots and pans. He was white with dark brown ears, and a light brown spot over his right eye. "Hi there..." I reached down and picked the puppy up, holding him close. He trembled, then slowly cuddled into me. I smiled.

No one ever did come to that cabin. I've lived here alone for four years. I guess they just abandoned it. Lucky for me. The dog is still with me; my only companion. I named him Courage. No, he's not a pink coward. I just think things are better when you have courage. And I just like the name. Speaking of names, I never told you mine. It's Erica. No last name anymore, just Erica. I'm 14 now, and my goal in life is to take down my parents.


	2. The Now

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I've got a couple of reviews on this story and getting some suggestions, so THANK YOU! I love when people help me improve in a kind way! But anyway, Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Now<p>

On the day I found Courage, I knew I had to stop my parents. So I trained hard, studied hard, and tried my hardest not to go insane. The only time I left my small home was to hunt, or go to the nearest town to steal food or clothing. I don't have any money, what else was I supposed to do?

Anyway, no one ever came to the cabin, thankfully. It was just Courage and I. Sure, it was excruciatingly lonely, but what if I left, and my parents found me? No, no, no, that wouldn't be good. When I first read my parent's plan, it said that it all begins when I turn 14, and am therefore old enough to fight. I had turned 14 two weeks before. I probably should have left the safety of my small cabin by then, before it was too late, but I had to prepare! And... I was scared... Okay, I was terrified.

I wasn't scared of my parents, no, I was scared of the world outside my cabin. However, I HAD to face that fear. I promised myself I'd leave the next day and climbed into bed. I reached down and gently lifted Courage, then set him down on my lap. "You're my very best friend, Courage... That's kinda sad, isn't it? But I can't risk someone getting close to me, then getting hurt at my parent's hands." Not that anyone actually could get close to me. I'm a tomboy, not pretty at all, short-tempered, bad mannered, and not trusting. Not to mention I have plain, straight, shoulder-length brown hair, DARK brown eyes, I'm not exactly skinny, and I'm not what you would refer to as "fashionable" or "completely clean" or "decent to look at". Who would ever want to get close to that?

I suppose I should tell you a bit more about myself. I'm an average height for my age, 5 feet, 5 inches. I cut my own hair with a pair of rusty old scissors I found in the cabin, which is why it hasn't grown to an incredible length. I mainly wear t-shirts, converse, and jeans, the comfier and warmer, the better. I'm well aware that a lot of people wouldn't like my appearance, but I go more for function than fashion, so my looks are perfect in my book. I spend most of my time either thinking or training, though I enjoy playing with Courage as well. Exploring is something we both like doing, so we search the forest for new or unusual things. There's not much else to tell, so I'll get back to my story.

After that, I stared at the wall and started stroking Courage's fur. I was leaving in the morning... According to The Plan, my parents have recruited many people into a secret resistance. They will take down some of the biggest cities in the US with the help of The Resistance. Los Angeles, New York City, Dallas, and finally, Washington, DC. They have these secret bases set up under each city, and my parents now reside in DC. What I have to do is take down The Resistance in each city before it's too late. Which means that the next morning, I'd have to somehow get to LA, California. From Ohio. Oh boy... I'd get there eventually, but I was kinda in a bit of a hurry. Considering the take-down might have already commenced.

"Great. I guess I'll figure it out in the morning..." I said to the wall. I figured I should get some rest, so I rolled over and closed my eyes. That's when Courage's eyes shot open and his tail sprung up. He leaped off the bed and bolted to the door, barking loudly. "Courage?... Is someone here?..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I'm pretty sure this is the shortest chapter I've ever written... I actually wrote this chapter awhile ago and I don't really like it myself anymore. However, I'm hoping the story gets better soon!<strong>


	3. The White-Haired Boy

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I hope some of you are still out there! I know I've taken forever, and I apologize, but school's taking even more time than usual. So here's a new chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The White-Haired Boy<p>

I hurriedly jumped up and put on my old, zip-up hoodie that I had stolen a year or two before. I narrowed my eyes at the door and took on a fighting stance. The door slowly creaked open, and in walked… a teenage boy?

He had long, fluffy, white hair and a kind, gentle face. He was about an inch shorter than me, and seemed to be rather happy. With the dazzling moonlight shining behind him, he looked angelic. If you tell anyone I said this, you're dead, but I thought he was extremely cute. I knew immediately that this boy was no threat and relaxed into a calmer pose.

The boy looked at me and smiled. "Hello! Oh, I didn't know anyone lived here…" He spoke with the most adorable British accent I'd ever had the pleasure to hear. I know I'm acting all mushy and girly on the inside, but on the outside, I was as cold as ever.

"Well, I live here. So why are you in _my _house?" My first instinct was that my parents had sent him, but I dismissed that idea when I saw the genuine confusion written all over his face.

"Oh, my aunt lived here long ago. You see, I've run away from my home. When I was younger, my mom took my sister and I here to visit my aunt. I thought my aunt had left here after… _it_ happened, so I figured this house was unoccupied. I thought it'd be a good place to stay, I had no knowledge of your presence here. I apologize."

I didn't know what "it" was, but it was none of my business, so I simply said, "I'll be leaving tomorrow anyway, so it's yours. Though, if you want my advice, you should go back to your mom and sister." After I spoke the words and saw the saddened look on his face, I instantly regretted what I had said.

"My mom and sister… died in a car accident… That's what 'it' was. And my father sort of just… left me." I could see a single tear run down his cheek, and my heart ached.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry…" I reached out and hugged him gently. I didn't know why, I just instinctively embraced him. I believe that my loneliness had made me want human contact more than anything, which could explain why I so badly needed to hug him.

His expression changed from sadness to embarrassment. "Oh… I-I… It's okay… You… um…. didn't m-mean to…" I raised an eyebrow and let go, bewildered at the dark redness that graced his cheeks. Had I just made him blush?... No. that was not possible. Well, it could have been…

I could feel my own cheeks begin to heat up, so I quickly changed the subject. "So, uh, what's your name? I'm Erica."

He smiled sweetly and replied, "Ryo. Ryo Bakura, nice to meet you." I slightly smiled back and looked him over.

"Aren't you cold?" I examined his light, beige sweater, jeans, and black converse. It was only autumn, but he should have been wearing a jacket, at least.

He shrugged. "A little. Aren't you?" I saw him examine my outfit. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a soft, green tank-top, dark blue Hello Kitty pajama pants, no shoes, and an unzipped, gray hoodie that was falling off one of my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious, and I fixed my hoodie.

"I-I guess…" Why was I acting this way? I'd never cared about my appearance before…

He looked a bit nervous. "N-Not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing!" I laughed a bit and went to the couch.

"Thanks. Okay, so I'll take the couch, and you take the bed. When you wake up, I'll be gone." I glanced up at him. Was he… sad?

When he realized I was looking at him, he quickly perked up. "Oh, no! You take your bed! I already feel like I'm intruding anyway…" He quickly sat on the couch before I could.

"Well… Alright…" I plopped down on my bed, "There's some blankets you can choose from over there…"

He smiled and stood up. I laid down and watched him closely. He chose a soft, white blanket that reminded me of his hair, then started walking back. He was just about to get back to the couch when he tripped and fell onto the bed. _Directly on top of me. _His face immediately became fire engine red, and he began stuttering an apology.

"O-oh dear, I'm so s-sorry!" He began to quickly get up, but I pulled him back down beside me.

"It's okay. We'll just share the bed, it'll be warmer anyway." I rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"A-alright…" He cuddled into the bed and closed my eyes. I closed my eyes, smiling slightly. Soon enough, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. And I slept better than I had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry for its shortness... I'll see you soon, bye!<strong>


End file.
